1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a USB memory which is connected to the USB bus of a PC and the like and can store data in large quantities is popularly used. A copying machine which comprises a connection unit that can connect such USB memory is also commercially available. Such copying machine can save image data scanned by a scanner in the USB memory, and can read out and print image data stored in it.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-93376 describes a technique which stores in advance image data and output information required to print that image data in such removable memory, and reads out and prints the image data according to the output information when the memory is connected to the copying machine.
However, when the user connects the memory to the copying machine, whether he or she wants to print image data held in the memory or to scan an original by the copying machine and to store its image data in the memory cannot be determined at the time of connection. For this reason, when, for example, the user wants to scan an original and to store its image data in the memory, he or she must make an operation for a preparation required to scan the original upon each connection.